


【all叶】治愈（31.2）

by wenmonster



Category: all 叶
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenmonster/pseuds/wenmonster





	【all叶】治愈（31.2）

还没有纾解过的几人血液都沸腾了起来，等了这么久，观战了两轮自己连口肉都还没吃上，都扑了过来。

“老叶69来不来…”张佳乐急吼吼的脱掉上衣。

叶修躺在床上懒懒的撇了一眼张佳乐，哑着嗓子：“滚。”

“我…我也可以帮你舔…你想舔哪里。”唐昊红着脸，也没好意思上前，站着后面说。

张新杰只是俯下身去咬叶修肩膀，“那边有个牙印，这样对称一些。”

“………”

“老叶…我帮你舔呀，舔舔胸口好不好，还是舔舔嘴唇…还是舔舔肚脐，还是～舔～这～里～”黄少天说着手指在叶修小巧挺立的分身顶端打转。

叶修无情的抬脚抵在黄少天的肚子上，将他推开“你废话太多了…”

肖时钦蹲下身，舔了舔叶修嘴角，“这样可以吗？”

“…不是…”叶修无奈。

“……你也太老实了…”方锐单手撑着头，一边在叶修身上种草莓一边说。

肖时钦眼里带着笑意，挪到叶修分身前，舌尖在顶端舔了两圈。

“啊…”叶修惬意的叫了一声，挺腰想将分身往深处送，肖时钦却挪开，啄了一下叶修嘴唇。

“想舔哪里？”肖时钦又问了一遍。

叶修望向分身，用眼神示意。

“嗯？哪里？”肖时钦又问了一遍。

叶修这才明白肖时钦的意图，“谁说你老实的…”

王杰希喻文州坐在一边的沙发喝茶，一副看戏的表情，周泽楷将脸埋在手里，羞的满脸通红，孙翔则尽量分散自己的注意力眼睛却不时往叶修身上瞥，最后实在忍不住，也将脸埋进手里，半天挤出一句，“太放荡了…”

叶修勾了勾手指，肖时钦凑到叶修跟前，叶修在他耳边悄悄说：“舔一下，下面……那个，带把儿的…”

“什么？前辈，我没有听清。”肖时钦有意逗叶修。

叶修脸憋的通红，“舔我的…我的…”憋了半天也没憋出来。”

“小鸡鸡。”方锐在后面听的急得要死，扫了一眼叶修下面帮他说了出来，立刻被一道道“少废话”的眼神淹没，自觉的将头埋进叶修颈窝，不再说话。

“嗯。”叶修点点头，想起之前在楼顶的绝妙体验，心里痒痒的直勾勾的看着肖时钦。

肖时钦摇摇头，抬起叶修一条腿，作势要进入。

“不…”叶修慌张的伸手去拦他，“舔我的……小鸡鸡…”

肖时钦迟疑了一下，好像不太满意。

“表述不太准确，那个地方叫阴茎。”张新杰一本正经的纠正。

叶修憋着笑看肖时钦，肖时钦无奈的握住叶修分身上下套弄了两下，揉搓囊袋轻轻按摩，舌头从根部舔到顶端，再停留在顶端打转，舌尖直往领口钻，这种轻柔细腻的触碰让才经历了两轮激烈性爱的叶修很受用，轻声哼哼着仰起头。正舒服的时候肖时钦又停了下来。

“好了，舔过了。”

叶修长叹了一口气，脸红的要滴出血来，侧头将半张脸埋进枕头里，前后摆动胯部，用方锐埋在自己身体里的坚挺去磨前列腺的位置，小幅度的动作让方锐倒吸了一口凉气。叶修小声的呻吟起来，抓着肖时钦的袖口，断断续续的开口，声音格外色情撩人：“啊……小肖…啊…吃我的……阴…阴茎，帮我口交…可…以吗…”

“靠！叶修…谁教你的…我忍不了了…”方锐抬起叶修一条腿狠狠的抽插起来，肖时钦含住叶修顶端挂着清液的分身，吞吐吮吸，叶修将手指插进他的头发，随着身后方锐激烈的动作不断往肖时钦口腔深处顶。

肖时钦边含住根部边舔边吸，慢慢往顶端移动，舌头绕着小蘑菇，划着8字，接着收缩口腔，紧紧吸住肿胀的分身，手指在囊袋和会阴来回按摩。同时方锐在叶修后穴里不知疲惫的耕耘着，在生殖腔和肠道间来回抽插，前后同时被体贴的照顾着，黄少天还正将金色的毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他胸口，卖力的舔弄吮吸他挺立充血的乳粒。叶修仰起脖子，急促的浪叫着，温柔细腻的照顾让他十分受用，没几下遍又一次泄在了肖时钦口中，精液已经极为稀薄，肖时钦起身和叶修接吻，将他自己的东西渡进他口中，和着唾液搅拌，吞咽不下的液体从嘴角流下，亮晶晶的沾湿脸颊，留下些许腥味，显得异常淫靡。

“现在可以轮到我了吧。”肖时钦吻了吻叶修失神又湿润的双眼。方锐正捅进叶修肠道深处，撞的叶修一耸一耸的，稍稍慢下来对肖时钦做了个请的姿势，并将叶修的一条腿抬的更高，肖时钦按住叶修小腹，轻松的进入了已经被操开的生殖腔，长驱直入，直接顶进了宫口，侵犯到最深处，快感成倍增加，逼的叶修红了眼眶，不住的摇头求救。

“啊…不行了…真的…你们出来…啊…”

张佳乐实在受不了，拉过叶修的手握住分身套弄，叶修的手指修长，随着激烈的性事时而握紧，唐昊羞的满脸通红，这么近距离的看叶修被两个alpha贯穿，水里还握着一个分身无意识的套弄，另外还有一个挑逗他胸口的乳粒，交媾的啪啪声，搅动的水声，浪叫呻吟，精液的腥味，一场无比放肆的性爱冲击着唐昊的视觉，他努力平复身体里的躁动，握着分身不住套弄却丝毫无法缓解欲火。

方锐也没多磨叶修，抽插了百十下小过了下瘾率先一步，难耐的低吼了一声分身抵进肠道深处，畅快的开始射精，叶修本来已经容纳了两个人的东西，随着又一次的灌注，小腹微微鼓了起来。

方锐先一步退出来，肖时钦就着插入的姿势将叶修翻了个身，分身刮蹭内壁让他不停颤抖。跪在床上抱起叶修让他分腿跪在身前，后背紧紧在肖时钦怀里，臀部翘起，背部弯起好看的弧度，肖时钦按住叶修小腹顶胯，这种姿势让他进的更深。叶修只觉得生殖腔都要被顶穿了，穴口被磨的红肿，媚肉随着分身每一次褪出外翻，交合处打出一层细沫，身下一片泥泞不堪。

叶修已经连叫的力气都没有了，身体不断抽搐，无力的往后仰起身，将手臂套在他脖子上，胸膛被迫前挺，张新杰凑近衔起他充血的乳粒轻吻他的脖子，锁骨。叶修迷茫的半闭着眼睛，承受着连续高潮的折磨，失神的看着天花板，张新杰怜惜的和他接吻，肖时钦的动作越来越激烈，直到感受到叶修身体里有一股推力，抗拒他分身的进入，高速的抽插几下，分身退出生殖腔，叶修小腹紧绷，甬道不规则的剧烈痉挛，喷出一股清澈的液体，分身也可怜兮兮的再次吐出一点稀薄的精液。

肖时钦抄起叶修两条腿在张新杰面前打开，张新杰会意，跪在床上握住分身，叶修生殖腔的甬道被磨的火热，还在不停痉挛，包裹的他一阵失神。肖时钦将叶修递到张新杰怀里，也没打算再次进入，爱怜的吻着叶修的背，快速套弄自己的分身，最后尽数射在他背上，喘着粗气退到一边。

唐昊却是再也忍不住一个箭步上前，不由分说的将自己火热肿胀的分身塞进了叶修体内。无法抑制的快速的律动起来。已经发泄过一次的黄少天倒是还好，张佳乐看被唐昊抢了先，趴在床边欲哭无泪。

“啊…啊…啊…”叶修仰起头，眼泪不住的从眼眶里滑出来，无力的软在两人之间，像是被欺负的恨了，随着唐昊疯狂的抽送，不住颤抖。

张新杰温柔的舔他的眼泪，分身停在他生殖腔里倒是没有主动去做多余的动作，只是因为唐昊没有技巧的猛干，就已经让叶修上下颠簸，生殖腔着他的分身不住吞吐。

唐昊身上蒙着汗，没轻没重的在叶修肠道里又捅又捣，每一次都插到最深处，好像想把囊袋都塞进去。

持续不间断的快感让叶修神志模糊，身体热的惊人。叶修盯着天花板，只觉得那片白色离自己越来越近，恍惚的听见蝉鸣，仿佛回到了十年前那个闷热无比的夏天，浑身汗津津的像是从水里捞起来，橘发的少年站在他熟悉的那间小屋的窗台边，对他说着什么，站在金色的阳光里，好像随时会消失在那片炫目的光晕里。叶修睁大了眼睛，那个熟悉的少年笑着看他，用唇语和他说了再见，还是少年时的样子，叶修熟悉的那个样子，一丁点都没有变，但叶修清楚的知道，一切都已改变，熟悉的场景坍塌解体，一片白色的废墟将叶修包裹，叶修猛的伸出手，眼神一点点聚焦，他清楚的看到，握住他手的，是张新杰。

他的目光落在张新杰脸上，然后看到他身后趴在床上生无可恋的张佳乐，和手脚并用正向他爬过来的黄少天。侧过头，看见已经完事在一边进行技术交流的几个人，他清晰的听到有谁在对肖时钦说：“肖队无疑是本场的MVP了，看来…还是得有一技傍身…”然后肖时钦红着脸连连摆手。叶修依然被唐昊和张新杰夹在中间操弄，只是张新杰正关切的观察叶修不大正常的表情，没什么大动作。

叶修轻轻笑起来，被撞的前后摇晃，搂住张新杰的脖子，“啊…新杰大大…哈…怎么…这就…哈…不行了？”

张新杰愣了愣，轻轻吻叶修的脸，“如果你想要的话。”趁着叶修下落的趋势狠狠的顶了上去，加入了唐昊的疯狂，叶修被两人插的只剩下沙哑的叫喊，光是承受就已经耗尽了他所有的精力，无数次被抛上云霄，叶修感觉身体软绵绵的，变得很轻，又一次被深入，两根分身一起挤在肠道里，将精液射进他身内，叶修浑身的肌肉绷紧，头皮发麻，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，根根汗毛立起来，感觉全身的毛孔都被打开，激烈的高潮里，坚挺的分身却是射无可射，颤抖着挤出些浊黄的液体，喷在小腹上，滑落下来印在雪白的床单上格外醒目。两人抽身，叶修无力的瘫在床上，大口的喘息着，无法闭合的穴口不住的有乳白色的精液和着身体分泌的体液往外渗，不一会就印湿了身下的床单。

“我靠靠靠靠靠靠…老叶你刚刚是不是尿了，你们也太猛了吧，太淫荡了，老叶～被操到失禁的感觉怎么样啊…有没有很爽…”黄少天嘴上不饶人的说着却还是很体贴的给叶修端了杯水凑到他唇边，“没关系没关系…”黄少天亲亲叶修的脸，“来来来，我喂你。”说着黄少天喝了一口水，嘴对嘴喂给叶修。

叶修翻了个白眼懒得理他，温水滋润干渴的喉咙和嘴唇，叶修舔舔嘴唇也没大在于黄少天每次喂水时的故意揩油。张佳乐从后面抱住他，涨的发紫的分身抵在他股沟来回磨蹭，抚摸叶修凌乱的头发，轻柔的问他：“还受得了吗？”

叶修身上满是爱痕，转动眼睛看了张佳乐一会，张佳乐眼睛憋的通红，腿正往自己腿上缠。叶修叹了口气，“来吧。”

叶修仰躺在床上，张佳乐将他的双腿挂到肩膀上，小心翼翼慢慢的进入，还是让叶修不住颤抖，缓慢的抽出又缓慢的插入，之前射进去的一些精液从交合处被挤出来，抽插了几下张佳乐将叶修的屁股抬高，握住叶修的腰开始大开大合的律动，叶修一低头便能看见张佳乐青紫的分身，在自己白皙的臀瓣间进进出出，特别有视觉冲击力，哑着嗓子不可抑制的叫着，将头转向一边。黄少天握住叶修的分身撸了两把，手掌摊开，整个抵在顶端快速的顺时针揉搓。

“啊啊啊…唔…不…”叶修声音嘶哑，绷直了脚尖，两条长腿挂在张佳乐肩上不住打颤，穴口收缩，箍住张佳乐的分身。

“哈…好紧。”进入时，分身被紧紧包裹，高热的甬道好像将他吸住往里带，抽出时甬道收缩挽留似的将他夹紧，张佳乐爱死了这种一吸一放的感觉，不住的加快往深处捅，每一次深入都挤出一些体液，穴口早在一轮又一轮的贯穿下磨的红肿，仍旧可怜兮兮的吞吐着alpha傲人的尺寸，发出欢乐的水声。黄少天还在进行着他的恶作剧，两人直搞得叶修前后一直出水，不可抗拒的陷在柔软的床垫里呻吟，无助的声音里却掩盖不住兴奋，时而急促时而绵长，带着低低的抽气声和哽咽，在无法承受的快感下又一次被逼出了眼泪。omega的身体太适合性爱，不管多少次的贯穿都能让他从中获得无边的快乐，身体的欲望像无底的黑洞，让叶修感到不安和恐慌。

黄少天亲吻他的脸颊，叶修本能的伸出舌头，黄少天衔住他的舌尖轻咬划圈，用两颗尖尖的小虎牙细细的磨他。

“啊……”叶修闭着眼睛，像一只任人宰割的温顺羔羊，更加激起占有的欲望，黄少天托着叶修胳膊将他抬起来，“老叶，我进去了啊，我们俩单独来一遍的话我怕你受不了，我可是很能干的…第一轮只是个意外，我平常不会那么快的…”黄少天一边碎碎念，一边握住自己分身往两人交合处塞进去，叶修迷失在欲海里，根本听不清黄少天在说什么。直到黄少天整根没入，穴口再一次被撑到半透明，叶修才哀叫了一声。

黄少天配合着张佳乐的节奏一进一出，叶修不断的被填满，贯穿，身下不断有体液精液被从甬道里挤出来，一片狼籍。张佳乐不忘抽出手照顾一下叶修胸前的小小凸起，来增加他的快感，插在生殖腔里的那一根明显的提了速。黄少天露出两颗小虎牙笑的促狭，抵在叶修膀胱的位置重重的碾下去，叶修沉迷在生殖腔剧烈的高潮里，迷醉的脸上一片潮红，皮肤滚烫，挺立的分身抖动了一下，黄少天不断来回挺胯，对这刚刚找准的位置又碾又戳，叶修脸上突然变了色，慌乱的挣扎，奈何浑身无力，还在不断的高潮刺激下不停颤抖，分身抖了抖，喷出一股温热的液体，浇在张佳乐小腹水，淅淅沥沥的往下淌。

“啊…啊！…黄…黄少天！”叶修羞愤欲死，在众目睽睽下被操到失禁，这张老脸往哪搁，忿忿的去咬黄少天的胳膊，张佳乐无奈，分身褪出一半再重重插到深处，亲吻叶修的下巴安慰他，“没事，都是自己人…”

“哈哈哈哈…怎么样老叶…嗯…厉不厉害…”黄少天额头上蒙着细汗，一边说一边不忘正事抓着叶修的腰卯足了劲抽插，想搞的叶修说不出话，没法怼自己。黄少天的阴谋得逞，叶修确实一点劲都没有，在两人的耕耘下喘着粗气，动了动嘴唇对黄少天无声的说了句滚

张佳乐怕叶修受不了，草草的抽插百十下将分身褪出生殖腔，在肠道里射了精恋恋不舍的退出去。

张佳乐退出后，黄少天抬起叶修一条腿站在床上来回贯穿，叶修腿上没有力气，根本站不住，一身的重量全集中在两人的交合处，直往下坐，黄少天很有度，只是埋在他体内小幅度温柔的律动，分身进的深，舒爽的头皮发麻，双手揉捏叶修挺翘的臀部，留下一道道指印，叶修伏在黄少天身上，细细的哀叫，求助似的望向一边观战闲聊的众人，众人心疼叶修，或抱着臂或叉着腰将快乐的忘乎所以的黄少天围起来时，黄少天迫于压力，自行撸了百十下插进叶修身体里释放出来。

叶修被内射了7次，腹部涨的鼓鼓的，众人将他抱进浴室，放到准备好温水的浴缸里，轻按他的腹部帮他排出身体里的东西，疲惫不堪的身体在温水里伸展开。叶修闭着眼不知道枕在谁的手臂上，浑身青紫的爱痕和深深浅浅的牙印昭示着刚刚众人疯狂的性事，温水中，数只手来回轻柔的抚摸他的身体，帮他清洗干净，触碰到敏感地带时都格外小心，10个人小心的伺候着叶修，不时轻轻的吻一下他。

叶修眼皮都懒得抬一下浸泡在水中觉得无比温暖，放松下来，酸疼的感觉慢慢浮了上来，他感觉到有人在帮他按摩发酸的身体，有人帮他擦干身体，最后落进谁温暖干燥的怀抱，温柔又怜惜的亲吻他的额头，心脏涨的满满的，暖的像是一块融化的黄油。


End file.
